1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electromagnetic antennas and, more particularly, to an antenna of active radiating elements arranged in a linear array and having structure behind the linear array to minimize backlobe and sidelobe radiation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Backlobe and sidelobe suppression structures are well known in the prior art. However, such structures have been used with limited success in combination with linear array antennas. In particular, many linear array antennas develop undesirable backlobes and sidelobes in the E-plane. In general, the prior art has attempted to minimize these undesirable backlobes and sidelobes by passing directing or reflecting elements that are parallel to an active element such as used in Yagi antennas, or by a reflecting plane having a large E-plane dimension.